


Young Love In The Greenwood

by Cassie_GunsAroses21



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Betrayal, Bitterness, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Character Death, Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dancing in the Rain, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Kissing in the Rain, Lies, Love at First Sight, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Miscarriage, Outdoor Sex, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_GunsAroses21/pseuds/Cassie_GunsAroses21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all hear of many forbidden romances. They are wild, exciting, wrong, unforgiving, an adrenaline rush. Falling deeply in love with someone who is untouchable is thrilling. Of course that is what the young prince Thranduil thought when he fell for a young stunning elleth named Tirananniel. She was no one of note, unnoticeable to everyone else because of her title, but she didn't fail to catch his eye. It was a scandal among others but the love they shared continued to blossom strongly. He is willing to give her everything unconditionally, risking the wrath of his Father, King Oropher. The lovers believe their secret is safe, that no one would crush what they have...but within every house, contains a traitor. One of whom Thranduil considered trustworthy. Can these two keep their secret from getting out...or will all their hard work be for nothing? </p>
<p>Lies will be told. Hearts shattered. Souls broken. Betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

Tirananniel

    It was a calm and beautiful morning in the valley of Rivendell. The early sunlight peaked over the trees, reflecting off the fresh dew on the leaves, creating a glittering oasis. The free willed birds flown above, singing their spring time songs. The wildlife arose, taking advantage of the crisp grass. Even a doe and her fawn enjoyed their bonding time as mother and baby, eating their fill; and returning through the trees. The squirrels leaped from branch to branch, playing. Their furry tails twitching with excitement. Below, the citizens of Imlardis were waking, readying themselves for the busy day ahead. Small elflings ran about, screaming, swinging wooden swords around.

    Tirananniel gazed at the beauty of it. There she stood on the balcony connected to her room. Her slick, brown hair blew slightly in the calm wind. She watched as the rays of sunlight casted it's warmth around her, hugging her skin like a blanket. This is what relaxed her, this is what she had loved all her life, and this is what she lived for.

     Using her keen eyesight, she witnessed the flowers awakening from their slumber, and the bees who so frantically took from them. If Tira had a choice of living in the forest or living inside the stone walls of the fortress, she would gladly choose the forest. She favored nature above all else. Politics bored her, she had no mind for it. Animals were her friends instead of her fellow eldar. Contemplation was her downtime. Having a normal conversation with someone was difficult for her. Don't misunderstand, Tira had a few she considered friends. It was just easier for her to cope alone.

      Young Tira had always been a strange one. She took after her Mother, tending to her healing ways. Of course her Mother was Lord Elrond's healer, where as she was a green thumb. Tira had a gift of a different sort. She could grow anything into something vibrant. The plants reacted to her like they would react to the sun. Maybe she was the sun. Her Mother had always told her she was a bright light in this unforgiving world. Tira believed her.

       She felt a slight warm breeze, her green silken gown hissed on the stone floor. She looked at her feet, the same feet she used to run about this place. Her mind wondered. Memories flashing before her. It seemed as if her life all happened within a blink of an eye. One moment she was a child, without a care, and now she was a young woman. She was sad to think it. That was when her thoughts returned to the magnificence of her home, examining every detail of it. She saddened more...for this would be the last time she would call Rivendell 'home'. On this day, Tira and her parents would be traveling to the Greenwood. Tira had visited there before but she was only an infant. Her Father told her many stories of how gorgeous the land is, but Tira refused to even believe it. Tira couldn't imagine any place better than Rivendell.

       Their reason for leaving was as just as any. The time had come for the family to move on, find a new place to call their own. Rivendell was beyond welcoming but Tira's Father, Sadron, needed a change. So, he offered to work for King Oropher. Sadron applied as the King's steward. It was an easy enough job. He would be responsible for informing the King of any new developments in the Greenwood, along with bringing him official documents and letters to be addressed. Sadron even gained a place beside the King during council hearings. Sadron was a extraordinary and straight forward diplomat. He was perfect for the job. However, Tira wasn't all too thrilled. She declined, very loudly. She was familiar with her surroundings here and wished not to familiarize herself with the unknown.

        In truth, Tira was afraid of the unknown, so she stayed clear of it. Sure she heard of how generous Queen Vanya was, but Oropher was another matter. He was an open minded ellon, until you angered him. His vengeance had a reputation of it's own. That was enough of an excuse for Tira to stay away. 

        To make the situation worse, the King had two sons. It was no secret that the princes of the Greenwood were dashing. Tira knew not their names and she hadn't the desire to find out. Tira had had more than a few suitors in the last year. None won her heart however, but that never ceased them from trying. Tira wasn't one to be swooned easily. She believed an ellon should work to gain her attention. Perhaps that is why no ellon has ever succeeded. None were worthy of her, maybe none ever will be. That possibility frightened her most. She didn't think of herself as beautiful, attractive maybe, but never beautiful. Tira was more than old enough to know what love was, and she craved it. She hoped for love but desired to wait for her match. Love was a matter of the heart to Tira. If the heart wasn't in love then the affection was a lie. Many refused to understand except her parents. They taught her well.

        Tira's heart skipped a beat as she heard the door of her chambers open. Steady, soft footsteps crept behind her, entering onto her balcony. Tira knew well who those footsteps belonged to. Standing beside her was her Ada. She dare not look at him yet. He was there to settle her down, calm her nerves before the long ride.

        Describing Sadron was as easy as taking a deep breath. He was a handsome ellon. He stood about others, his wide brood shoulders almost engulfing his frame. Some said that he was too bulky to be considered an elf but alas he was without a doubt an elf; just a very huge one. Sadron was agile, toned, fit for battle almost, but he preferred the war of conquering stacked reports and letters. He kept his chestnut colored hair shorter than most, due to his continuous frustration of it getting in the way of his writing. Sadron was also a devout Father, caring for his family. Tira couldn't remember if there was ever a time when she or her Nana didn't have what they needed. He was Tira's hero apart from Lord Elrond.

        A heavy sigh broke Tira from her thoughts as it escaped from between Sadron's lips. Tira, with no doubt in her mind, knew that it was almost time for them to depart. Her insides constricted, quickly making her ill. She doubled over a bit, covering her aching belly with her hand. Tears began to well in her eyes as the reality set in. Sadron squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to contain his own self from crying; not for him, but for his beloved daughter. He fully well knew that this was hard for her and he hated it. Comforting his little girl, he wrapped his arms around Tira, pulling her close. It wasn't unusual for Father and Daughter to embrace this way. Sadron, for Tira, was her guardian angel. Their bond was strong, unbreakable. Nestariel, Tira's Mother, admitted their relationship. It was wrong of Tira to think, but sometimes she wondered if her Nana was jealous. Of course that was absurd.

        Sadron kissed Tira's forehead softly as she wept. Seeing his only child this way tore him apart. He is the reason for her misery. He regretted crumbling her world to pieces but the time had come for them to move on. There was nothing he could do. Sadron couldn't imagine the destruction that Tira would cause if she ever found out that it was actually her Mother that suggested this. He was very good at keeping secrets and that particular one would stay that way. They stood on the balcony for what seemed forever until yet another pair of familiar footsteps entered. They ceased in the doorway.

        Nestariel's heart swelled as a smile graced her mouth. She admired Sadron and Tira's bond. She fully understood why her husband protected Tirananniel. Due to Nestariel's hidden gift, Tira was in the brink of death after she was born. Lord Elrond had warned Sadron and Nestariel that it might not be possible that she could create life because she was life itself. It was a long, excruciating process; lasting for fourteen hours before poor Nestariel was able to push. The birth was a success...but as soon as Tira tried to draw breath...she choked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Thinking fast, Nestariel begged for Tira to be given to her. The house nurse complied. It was then that Nestariel passed a great deal of her power to her new born daughter. The couple waited for what seemed like an eternity until Tirananniel opened her bright green eyes inhaling the fresh valley air.

        Happy tears were shed. Sadron was speechless, unable to think. It was a miracle granted by the Valar. Soon, the brand new parents were cooing and cradling Tira like the events that happened prior hadn't even existed. Lord Elrond, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, remained in the archway, observing. At the time, he hadn't thought Nestariel possible of such a thing. He had always had faith in her though. That was part of the reason of why he admired her so. Sadron noticed Elrond, then Nestariel. They both insisted that he examine Tira incase of any lingering issues. Thankfully, Tira was a very healthy baby.

        After that day, Sadron refused to be away from Tira. It was a hassle for Nestariel because Sadron literally begged to take care of Tirananniel. The poor ellon would work himself to near death sometimes, falling over from exhaustion. The line had been crossed by that point and Nestariel ordered Sadron to take a well deserved break. Once he had regained his strength, he still helped with Tira. Nestariel picked at him about it but deep down she loved her husband even more so for being the loving and caring Father.

        Taking her time, Nestariel slowly walked towards the balcony where Tira and Sadron still embraced each other. Disturbing them isn't what she wanted but their journey had yet to begin. There was a lot of land to cover in the next two days. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of them both. "Tira darling," Nestariel began, lightly laying a warm hand between Tira's shoulders. She felt her daughter's heart quicken.

        Tira gazed at her Mother, eyes red and puffy from crying. All Nestariel could do was give her a sympathetic look. She ached for her. "It is time," Nestariel said, catching a glimpse of her husband. He lowered his eyes to the floor below him in shame.

        Tira had no words to express. Her mind was blank as a sheet of parchment waiting to be stained by black ink. She awaited the sting of the quill to rewrite her life. That was how she felt at this very moment. Nestariel and Sadron exited Tira's old chambers, granting her the time she hadn't bothered asking for. Tira slowly walked around her now empty room, the room in which she slept, played, and watched the day turn to night. Agony was the best word to describe the feeling that swelled inside of her. Oh how she wished for it to disappear. She hoped that this was only a dream and she will wake to the morning light in her warm, cozy bed, surrounded by the same four walls...but alas this wasn't a dream. Life was a cruel joke...

        Tirananniel paused at the top of the stairs leading to her fate. Her dear Lord Elrond waited at the base. Behind him were several guards and a carriage. Lord Elrond had ordered for the families belongings to be delivered a week prior to their own departure. It was a precaution. Foul creatures lurked about awaiting to attack. If they had left with two carriages, it would no doubt have caught the attention of thieves or worse...Orcs. Elrond would not have it.

        As she descended the stairs, her gaze locked with Elrond's. Whatever her nerves felt before, disappeared as soon as her eyes met his. Tira could never fully comprehend her connection to Elrond. The feeling had been known for as long as she could remember. It was unexplainable. Elrond had an effect on those around him, but it was not the same with her. This connection they shared ran deeper, to her soul. Whispers were once spread of Lord Elrond having a mistress and that said mistress had produced a bastard child but surely they couldn't possibly be true. Although...what if...no, that's preposterous.

        Holding her head up high, Tira had finally set her feet on the stone of the courtyard. Elrond extended his hand to her. Tira took them in her own trying her best to keep from shaking. A smile graced her mouth, Elrond returned the gesture. He was always happy to see her. 

        "Lle desiel, Elrond asked. It was a dumb question but still he wondered. Tira noticed the grief in his eyes before she answered. "Must I go heruamin?" She was silently pleaded him to let her stay. If there was any chance that he would keep her here with her...she knew he would. But, Elrond's gaze drifted to their now joined hands, regretfully.

        "I'm afraid you must tithin cugu," he whispered in defeat. His eyes found Tira's once more. Tithin cugu, meaning Little dove...Elrond always called her that. Tira can remember for the longest time when her stomach would tickle inside from the name. It made her feel accepted. By hearing him call her that now...her tears returned. A single drop slid down her cheek. Elrond gently wiped it away, his touch soothing her. Oh how she was going to miss him.

        Sadron appeared next to his daughter. Lord Elrond released his hold on Tira, his attention focused on Sadron. All the centuries they have known each other, not once had Tira seen threat in her Ada's eyes against Elrond. She couldn't understand what all the tension was from.

        Ignoring that said tension, Elrond extended a hand to Sadron, placing it on his shoulder. "Rivendell will not be the same once you've gone mellon nín."

        Sadron sighed heavily. "I am sad to leave...but I'll always keep my memories. Thank you heruamin."

        Elrond stepped away from Sadron, his hands behind his back. "Garo lend vaer."

        Sadron only nodded, letting the Lord know that he understood. He wasted no time in climbing into the carriage just a few feet away. There, he waited for the rest of his family to join him.

        Tira had been standing alone for some time, watching Lord Elrond and her Ada. Nestariel was Elrond's next to give his goodbyes. Tira couldn't hear or make out the words shared between them but she did note that her Nana kept glancing at her. Then something happened that she'd never witnessed before, Elrond softly grazed the pad of his thumb across Nestariel's cheek. Tira noticed the affection in it and her mind wondered to places they hadn't before. Instead of speaking up, she watched as her Nana returned the action. Their bodies were a bit too close for comfort. Tira even felt a bit uncomfortable herself. Her Nana hadn't been this gentle to her Father before; so why was she this way towards Elrond? Nestariel's eyes bore into Elrond's once more before she too entered the waiting carriage.

        Elrond returned to Tira then, holding back the tears welled in his eyes. She continued to question what was happening. Lord Elrond had never looked upon an elleth the way he did to her Nana.

        Elrond placed a firm hand on Tira's lower back, guiding her to the carriage where her parents awaited. What happened next would have been considered inappropriate but Tira cared not. Before she stepped inside the carriage, she turned around swiftly, giving Elrond a warm hug. It took him a minute to register how to react. Taking his time to enjoy the moment, Elrond wrapped his arms around Tira. It was a loving gesture between friends.

        Noticing it was getting late, Tira removed herself from Elrond's arms. With a helping hand, Tira lifted up her dress, sitting down next to her Ada. Elrond kissed the top of her hand, rubbing small circles on her soft skin.

        "Tithin cugu," Elrond said and Tira looked at him. He continued, "Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín."

        Tira squinted her eyes in confusion, shaking her head. "What," she asked.

        Elrond only smiled, "Farewell little one."

        So many questions swirled in her head. Before she had the chance to ask, Lord Elrond had shut the door, the carriage departing to it's destination. For the first couple hours she contemplated on what Elrond had meant by his goodbye. She and everyone else knew that Elrond had a sense into the future. It was his gift. But still, she wondered. She wouldn't worry about it too much. She was more worried about what the great and glorious Greenwood had in store for her.


	2. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all hear of many forbidden romances. They are wild, exciting, wrong, unforgiving, an adrenaline rush. Falling deeply in love with someone who is untouchable is thrilling. Of course that is what the young prince Thranduil thought when he fell for a young stunning elleth named Tirananniel. She was no one of note, unnoticeable to everyone else because of her title, but she didn't fail to catch his eye. It was a scandal among others but the love they shared continued to blossom strongly. He is willing to give her everything unconditionally, risking the wrath of his Father, King Oropher. The lovers believe their secret is safe, that no one would crush what they have...but within every house, contains a traitor. One of whom Thranduil considered trustworthy. Can these two keep their secret from getting out...or will all their hard work be for nothing? 
> 
> Lies will be told. Hearts shattered. Souls broken. Betrayal.

Thranduil

        The sound of wooden practice swords could be heard throughout the training yard along with the laughter belonging to the princes. The day was warm as many spring afternoons. The sun was high in the sky casting it's rays to the land below it. Thranduil and his younger brother Tith wouldn't dare pass an opportunity to square off against each other. It was usual to find them this way, playing around. Thranduil being the older brother by only two years, enjoyed teasing his little brother. At times however, Thranduil's teasing would become too much for Tith to handle, resorting in them rolling in the dirt. That too was a usual sight to behold.

        If the brothers weren't sparing, messing around, or causing havoc around their home; they were caught up in a fight. Arguing was normal between siblings but when the arguing turns into causing the other pain...then there is a problem. Thranduil himself could recount the many times his Ada had to knock their heads together just to get a point across. The pain still lingered. He just hoped that Oropher wouldn't find them today. Sure nothing had happened...yet...but it was bound to; and Thranduil knew it.

        Thranduil, focused on the fight, caught a glimpse the young elleth he had been eyeing for the past month. Celebel. She was a sight, an attractive one. She was slim like any other elleth, soft blonde hair, piercing blue eyes; a crystal blue sea that Thranduil lost himself in. He had spoken to Celebel a couple times, but nothing came of it. Thranduil tried his best into wooing the young elf but she would have none of it. So, it pained him greatly, as he gazed upon her beauty from afar. As he was consumed in his thoughts, Thranduil hadn't noticed Tith's attack until at the very last moment before it connected with his head. Tith slightly dropped his shield, swinging his sword at Thranduil. Thranduil countered his brother's attempt, laughing as the wood clanked together. "Paying attention brother," Tith asked sarcastically as he twisted around, returning to his fighting stance.

        Thranduil rolled his shoulders, twirling his long swords in his hands. As he was twisting his neck from side to side, that smirk of his appeared on his lips. The same smirk that everyone in the Greenwood knew him for. If one could describe Thranduil, they would have the hardest time with it. He was a the prime example of what an ellon should look like. Thranduil was tall, taller than most his age, his long silvery hair accented his features perfectly; his skin was completely flawless without a blemish or scratch or scar, and his eyes; those piercing crystal clear blue eyes that made any elleth faint with a single gaze in their direction. Even his fighting skill was unmatchable. Unlike most young ellons his age, Thranduil fought with two swords. He was agile and quick, part of the reason why he was a force to be taken seriously.

        Tith waited as Thranduil prepared himself for another bout. Thranduil smiled at Tith. "When it's needed," he said, answering Tith's question from earlier. Tith didn't quite understand what he meant. Thranduil chuckled. "Forgive me Tith but you are easy to read."

        Oh how Tith hated when Thranduil judged him in this way. It was one thing to make fun of him when he actually did something wrong but Tith believed he had done nothing. Matter of fact, Tith thought he was a great fighter, not as great as his brother but still. Attempting to calm the anger rising inside, he asked, "How so?"

        Tith was always eager to learn from Thranduil. It was hard for him sometimes...well more than sometimes, but he kept his cool.

        "There," Thranduil said, pointing one sword at the round shield Tith was holding. "You dropped your shield when I attacked you." Tith looked down at the shield, his blood beginning to boil. "Raise it," Thranduil ordered him. Tith paused, glaring at his brother. He did as he was told though. Tith hadn't came out here for a brawl and he wasn't about to start one now. "Now come at me again," Thranduil told him, gesturing his swords at himself. Tith wasted no time in attacking. Unfortunately, Tith forgot about Thranduil's lesson as soon as the next round began. Thranduil noticed his mistake and capitalized, smacking the side of his swords against the back of Tith's thighs. Tith yelped in pain, his knees buckling, sending him to the dirt. Thranduil laughed. Tith left his sword and shield on the ground as he jumped up, approaching his brother.

        "Why do you laugh," Tith growled. When Thranduil didn't cease his laughing, Tith tried again to get a reaction out of him. "As if weapon training was so easy for you," he said, trying his best to anger Thranduil. He failed. 

        Thranduil took deep breaths to calm his laughter down. When he had accomplished that, he stood up straight, staring down at Tith. That stupid smirk was plaster on his face again. "Indeed it was because I chose two swords instead of that round hunk of wood you carry." Tith, with his head down, glanced behind him to look at his weapons on the ground. "Our people are agile and quick, not slow and fat as a dwarf. You wish to be taught, then decide on lighter tools."

        Thranduil's words were harsh. Tith would never tell him, but Thranduil sounded just like their Ada when he talked to him in that way. Tith imagined that Thranduil would slice his head off if he compared him to Oropher.

        Forgetting about the rage inside him, Tith huffed, storming over to the weapon rack. There he acquired two swords just as Thranduil. Once they were firmly in his hands, he paused, assessing the feeling of them. It was like holding nothing at all. The swords were indeed lighter almost as if they didn't exist. Tith slowly made his way back to the dirt circle where Thranduil was waiting for him.

        "Feels better, yes?" Thranduil did his best not to laugh again.

        Tith bent his head down to roll his eyes. "Much," he muttered. Suddenly, Tith raised a sword at Thranduil, challenging him. "Teach me big brother so one day I may be a skillful warrior as you."

        Thranduil chuckled deep within his chest. "So be it."

        And so they fought. Beads of sweat trickled down their faces, getting into their eyes, burning them. But the princes ignored it, they were determined to have a winner and each tried their hardest to be that winner. Tith quickly learned how to fight properly with the swords but he wasn't has talented as Thranduil. Many times, Tith's head was almost knocked clean off. Thranduil shown no mercy, teaching his brother the ways of a warrior. Soon, their bodies were starting to wane. Tith was the first to slow down, letting his guard down for one second. Thranduil took complete advantage, smacking Tith between his shoulders hard with the flat part of the sword. Tith yelped in pain, doubling over. Tharanduil's eyes widened at the accident he caused. No doubt Oropher would have his head for this. Thranduil dropped his weapons running to his brother's side, kneeling down beside him.

        "Tith? Tith are you alright?"

        There was only silence except for the sound of breathing. Thranduil raised his hand to set it on Tith's shoulder when Tith smacked it away. Thranduil was hurt. "Tith I apologize. I did not me-"

        Thranduil had not the time to finish his sentence before Tith screamed, tackling him to the ground. Thranduil immediately defended himself. His hands caught Tith's wrists, holding him back from hitting him. By this point, Tith was on top of Thranduil, his hands above his brother ready to attack. Tith tried to wiggle his wrists out of Thranduil's grip but it was no use. "Tith stop resisting!"

        "You hit me you fucker!"

        "Do you think I tried? I didn't. It was an accident Tith now calm down."

        Again Tith refused to listen. That was when Thranduil had had enough. He brought his legs up, wrapping them around Tith's torso, rolling him over. Thranduil had to let go of his wrists and when he did, Tith gained a good smack to the side of Thranduil's jaw. He shook it off. Tith would have to do better than a lousy hit to the jaw to hurt him. Now Tith was restrained under Thranduil and that angered him to no end. Tith wiggled with all his might to escape but Thranduil had a death grip on him. With Tith's arms above his head, Thranduil tried again to talk to his brother. "Try all you want, you cannot get away. I won't let you go until you calm down."

        "Leithio nin," Tith demanded. Thranduil refused. "Not until you calm down Tith."

        "Mibo orch!"

        Thranduil's gut twisted from Tith's insult. Sure the young ellon had told him this before and every time he did, it hurt just the same, maybe even worse. Thranduil hadn't noticed but his grip loosened on Tith's arms, allowing Tith the opportunity to connect his fist with Thranduil's cheek bone. There was a hard smack noise that almost echoed through the whole training yard, then Thranduil rolled off of his brother, holding his face. Tith remained on the ground, raising himself up on his elbows to witness the damage he had done.

        Thranduil glared at Tith, rubbing away the pain. "Pe-channas," Thranduil yelled at Tith.

        Now furious, the both of them stood up to attack. That was when a loud booming voice interrupted them. "BOYS!"

        The princes froze in place. They knew better than to disobey the owner of that voice.

        Oropher, King of the Greenwood, had been standing aside, watching his sons fight. At first he had been impressed by the both of them until Thranduil hit Tith. Nothing infuriated him more than when Thranduil picked on Tith. Oropher slowly approached them, his elegant white robe shimmering in the sun, his long silky white hair flowing down his back beautifully. Oropher was gorgeous, the 'superior elf' some said. Thranduil took after him. Thranduil and Oropher if they hadn't been Father and Son, they could pass as twins.

        "What in the Valar do the both of you think you're doing," Oropher asked the cowering princes.

        "We were practicing Ada," Tith confessed timidly. Thranduil turned his head away enough to roll his eyes. Tith had always been an ass kisser to their Father.

        Oropher towered above them, his shadow blocking the sun from their view. "So rolling around in the dirt like a couple animals is practicing?"

        Tith bowed his head in shame. "No."

        Oropher examined his sons. It hurt him to see Tith cower away from him as he did but Thranduil he pitied. No matter how much he had tried to show love and affection to his heir, he couldn't do it. Thranduil was like a burden to him, a thorn in his side. Sure the boy was to be the next King after him, but Oropher questioned. The King wished that Tith had been born first instead of Thranduil, maybe then he would have a worthy successor, but instead he was cursed with Thranduil.

        "Stop fooling around like elfings and go clean up. I am expecting company and you will not embarrass me," Oropher warned. The princes nodded their approval. It was then that Oropher focused his attention on Thranduil. "Thranduil."

        The prince stiffened. "Yes aran nîn?"

        Oropher's eyes pierced into Thranduil. "Visit me in my study when you are presentable. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you." Glancing back at Tith, he added, "Bring Tith with you as well."

        Tith bit his lip. Thranduil agreed, "It will be done."

        "For your sake, I hope so." Oropher took his leave of the shivering princes, disappearing through the archway leading back to the fortress.

        Thranduil said nothing as he glared at Tith. He wondered just what his brother had told their Father now to get him into trouble. Tith had a reputation for causing him stress. If it wasn't one thing it was another and it didn't matter what Thranduil did; Tith somehow always found out and told on him. It wasn't like Thranduil was a horrible nuisance, he was just a free spirit awaiting to take flight. Unlike Tith, Thranduil wished to travel, see the sights. It angered him that Tith had to be the snitch. Thranduil could only imagine what he caught him doing to make Oropher hate him. What Thranduil couldn't understand, was why he insisted on being an ass to him all the time. Sure Tith was the King's favorite iôn, there was no question about that, but for the love of Valar; couldn't he just give him a break? It was apparent that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

        Thranduil shot Tith a hardened glare before entering his home. He stormed down the halls, angry at not only himself, but the fact that his Father yet again hated him. Not a day goes by that Thranduil wishes that times would go back to the way they used to be. A time before Tith was born and all the attention was focused on him. It was selfish and Thranduil knew that but he was so sick of being treated with such distain. The only person he could actually count on was his Nana. At least she would never stab him in the back or turn him away. And speaking of his Mother, that is exactly where he was heading. While he was walking through the halls, he noticed his Nana in the garden, alone, basking in the sunlight. He quickly ran outside, almost tripping over his own two feet in the process.

        When he reached his Nana, he stopped to catch his breath. Vanya smiled and giggled. "My, my. To what do I owe the pleasure my eldest iôn?"

        Thranduil coughed, standing up straight to help loosen the lump in his throat. He sent that smirk of his at her, offering his arm, to which Vanya gladly accepted. They began walking together, admiring the many flowers soaking up the nice warm weather. Thranduil enjoyed moments like this with his Nana. She seemed to be the only person he could relate and talk to. He could be considered as a momma's boy but Thranduil cared not. Tith gained the favor of his Ada and he gained the favor of his Nana; it was as it should be.

        They walked a while longer in silence, racing through their thoughts. Until Vanya decided to break the quiet. "I heard from a little birdie that you were caught sneaking out again Thranduil." She paused, bending down to pick a lovely red rose, lifting it to her nose. The sweetness of the scent made her smile. Firmly holding it in her hand she continued walking while finishing what she had intended to say. "I'm sure you can guess who caught you. Your brother isn't one for keeping his mouth shut...Oropher isn't pleased with you."

        "I know."

        "Oh so he has already approached you then?"

        "Something like that."

        Vanya sighed. "Thranduil darling I know you and your Ada don't get along but you must understand that he only does what he has to to help you."

        "Heh. You mean almost beat me to a bloody pulp. If you count that as helping me then Nana I really don't want to find out what not helping me is."

        Vanya unwrapped her arm from Thranduil's, picking a tulip, and adding it to the rose she carried. She examined how the red and yellow blended with each other before stretching her arm out, giving the flowers to Thranduil. He arched his eyebrow in question. All Vanya did was smile and said, "Life is a time for happiness, a time for gathering, and a time for each other. Your Ada can be harsh at times...but he does love you. Never forget that. I do not agree with his...nature. Believe me when I tell you, I have on nurmerous occasions argued with him about his behavior towards you. I try to make him understand. I hate to see him harm you so. Now," she lay a hand on his cheek, looking deep in his eyes, "Go clean up. I will see you later ionneg."

        Kissing his Nana lightly on her forehead, Thranduil left to do as she said, taking her advice and flowers with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish - English
> 
> Leithio nin - Release me
> 
> Mibo orch - Kiss an orc
> 
> Pe-channas - Idiot
> 
> Aran nîn - My King
> 
> Iôn - Son
> 
> Ada - Father
> 
> Nana - Mother
> 
> Ionneg - My son

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish - English
> 
> Tithin cugu - Little dove
> 
> Heruamin - My Lord
> 
> Lle desiel - Are you ready?
> 
> Mellon nín - My friend
> 
> Garo lend vaer - Have a good journey
> 
> Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín - Sweet water and light laughter until next we meet
> 
> Ada - Father or Dad
> 
> Ellon - Male elf
> 
> Elleth - Female elf
> 
> Eldar - Elves


End file.
